


The pack and the deer

by SaSatan



Series: The deer and the wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is the best peacemaker, Deer!Stiles, M/M, Wolf!Derek, au in which stiles is a deer centaur and the other wolves and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is hurt that Derek would have leave them for a deer. Boyd knows what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pack and the deer

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble  
> Sorry for any mistakes

He just got lost. That already happened a few times. A few times too often considering he is a wolf. But it happened.

 

Laura wouldn't admit that she was worried about her baby brother, because there is nothing to worry about.

 

But everyone else. And Isaac actually got sick.

Which is cute if you think a bit longer, missing his 'older brother' so much that he gets sick.

 

They searched for a month, till they found a trace.

In a cave, smelling like sickness and deer and earth and rain.

It was a smell of childhood, bringing all the worry she had for Derek, but swallowed it down, not wanting to upset him.

He is healthy. He's back. It's fine now.

 

Then they wanted to keep wandering, finding a new place to sleep for the night, maybe finding new family members.

But Derek refused to come along.

 

Laura could have sworn that everything stopped to breathe.

She could feel Ericas hand around her own, squeezing, as if its asking her to do something. Be her own, start laughing, telling him how stupid he is being, yelling at him how selfish he is, anything, but she couldn't. Because Derek is neither of those.

 

He has a reason why he wants to stay.

And thankfully, their alpha understand, she knows what to do.

 

As it turns out, Derek nearly left them for a fucking deer-centaur.

Isaac and Erica are mad at him. Everyone knows, the deer knows, but he keeps provoking Isaac.

They bigger like children.

Erica is being her cold self, ignoring them, and they let him, Stiles taking all attention from Derek on his own. Making him laugh.  
They don't have a reason to stay mad. To be hurt. Derek never did something because he wanted it. Never was he selfish, so why are they so mad?  
Even their alpha, their mother, was in some ways upset. But Derek never seems to notice it. Why?

 

Boyd, having enough of the childishness, spoke up, startling most, never did he talk much.

 

“It is not so hard to see it. They are happy, they don't care if you are mad at them. They have each other.”, he said it with such an annoyance, with such a casualness, that Laura felt ashamed.

 

 

Peter, their uncle, with some mind problems, chuckled, never said a word of concern.

He knew his nephew the best, apparently.

 

Those two are pretty easy to read. They are being very obvious about their feeling.


End file.
